Lucesita de mi vida al estilo Cullen
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: PARODIA La canción Luce-sita de mi vida,el deseo mas añorado de cada personaje.Para morirse de la risa o criticar a la autor.ENTREN.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Se preguntaran que es esto?  
Bueno en un momento de locura escribí esto y como estaba payasa me vine a publicarlo.  
Espero que se rían al igual que yo,me pueden dejar un review desde que lo hice bien hasta que idiotez escribiste.

Ah....y no se si han escuchado la canción de AY LUCE-SITA DE MI VIDA.  
Espero que si,por que no podría tararearle.

* * *

**Luce-sita de mi vida al estilo Cullen.**

Ay Luce-sita de mi vida, traedme a Edward por favor. Y cuando se quede todo el día, que me haga el amor.

_Bella._

Ay Luce-sita de mi vida, que no me cierren el mall. Que todavía tengo las tarjetas, de Papi Carli por favor.

_Alice_

Ay Luce-sita de mi vida, que el perro no venga hoy. Que me lo tengo que aguantar, pero no quiero hoy por favor.

_Rose_

Ay Luce-sita de mi vida, que llegue mi Rose. Que se va a perder mi gran Oso, el que tengo en mi pantalón.

_ Emmett._

Ay Luce-sita de mi vida, que la Barbie no joda hoy. Que estoy de buenas, y para bromas estoy yo.

_Jake_

Ay Luce-sita de mi vida, déjame llegar a tiempo hoy. Que tengo que llegar al banco, antes de que Alice arrase con el mall.

_Carlisle_

Ay Luce-sita de mi vida, que no me cambien el ringtone. Que no aguanto otra burla, de Like a virgin la canción.

_Eddie._

_

* * *

_

_Espero que se hayan reído. _

_Y perdonen mi pobre inspiración._

_Reviews........_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jellouw:**

Ok, aquí una segunda parte y ultima a menos que me de hacer con tercera pero no..se. Si alguno de sus personajes falta de su preferencia solo díganmelo. No cuesta nada subir una segunda parte de mis idioteces así que espero que les guste. Y leen bajo su propio riesgo ya que hay insinuaciones sexuales. Estaba leyendo Amanecer y se me pego de Emm. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**-Luce-sita de mi vida al estilo Cullen-**

**Chapter 2**

[Imagínenselo como una chica desesperada.]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida que aparezca mi peluca ya que todos esperan a Jasperina en el burdel de la Travestia Yay.

Jaspy

[Imagínenla como una abue joven que esta enojada con su nieta.]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida que Alice llegue pronto ya quiero comprar unos muebles porque Nessie los jodió ya.

Esme

[Simple imagínenla pidiendo auxilio.]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida que a Aro se le quiten las ganas de follar porque no tengo todo el día para soportar a este viejo patán.

Jane

[Imagínenlo super plástico y dramático.]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida que Demetri deje a Heidi ya que no soporta la idea de esperar un retoque en las uñas ya.

Alec

[Escondido en un armario y con un rosario. xD]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida que Alec no me encuentre por favor que yo podre ser fuerte pero a ese no hay quien se lo quite en siglos,no.

Demetri

[Imagínenla frustrada y un poco desesperada.]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida donde estará Marcus hoy que con Demetri nada quiero porque lo que ofrece ni con una lupa lo llego a ver yo.

Heidi

[Cara de espanto y su aburrimiento habitual.]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida sálvame de Heidi hoy por favor que prefiero tirarme a Cayo y seguir mi tormento luego,wow.

Marcus.

[Sumamente aburrido mientras camina por el palacio.]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida donde estará Aro metido hoy si no aparece me tirare a Alicia que no para de hablar de sus uñas hoy.

Cayo.

[Cara de razonamiento.]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida que Jane le pasara hoy que es obvio que no es mi culpa pero ni con viagra funciono yo hoy.

Aro

* * *

Yo no se ustedes pero en algunas me rei como tonta XD. NO sean malas y delen al botoncito verde :) Si les gusto ponganlo en favoritos.

Besos,Lena.

Pd: ¿Quieren tercera parte con los que segun ustedes faltan y no pueden faltar o de plano no tengo gracia?


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a kotydecullen,Allison Marie,christti,pixievanevamp,Circe Cullen,arelii por sus reviews y alertas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen si no a Meyer.

**Aviso 1**:A las chicas que están leyendo Atrayendo al Pasado tengo ya echo el segundo capitulo solo espero a mi beta y lo tendrán. Perdón por el atraso pero los capítulos prometen ser mas extensos. ;)

**Aviso 2**: Aquí haciendo publicidad descarada ;P. Tenemos un forum llamado La discusión de Twilight Saga si tienen un tiempo pasen y se presentan. Así conocen mas personas y se divierten. Enlace- .net/forum/La_Discucion_de_Twilight_Saga/62554/

**Aviso 3**:De plano me puede decir que me deje de estupideces o sigo escribiendo [?]

**Advertencia**: Las insinuaciones de sexualidad son muy notorias,ustedes saben que es solo una parodia y esta bajo su responsabilidad leer esto.

Ahora si a leer ;P

* * *

_**-Luce-sita de mi vida al estillo Cullen-**_

[....]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida que llegue my James-pooh ya si no el coco Laurent saldrá del closet y me comerá.

Victoria.

[Clínica de como controlar la ira. XD]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida que vida me has dado a llegar que hasta la clínica e parado con la Barbie y nuestros humores de mas.

Leah

[Super Gayyy por 2]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida con Emily y Leah no puedo mas prefiero salir del closet con mi plumas de Pluma Gay.

Y también prefiero cantar Lady Gaga follarme a Jacob y mover mis caderas al estilo Bad Romance.

Sam.

[Guiñándole un ojo a la cámara]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida no me pude comer a Bella Swan pero al menos pude follarme a Laurent detrás de cámaras.

James [WTF]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida tengo que dejar de crecer después no me sel-vira la ropa y un infarto le dará a Jake.

Nessie. [-.-]

Ay lucesita de mi vida que Jacob no se entere pero mientras el cantaba She Wolf yo lo grababa con el Tele.

Paul [o.0]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida e quedado en banca rota pero antes de dejar de apostar prefiero ir a Travestia Gay.

Embry [nahh no te creemos]

* * *

Pd_Se que no a sido mi mejor capitulo pero prometo que el siguiente sera mejor.

Lena.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a kotydecullen, Allison Marie, christti, pixievanevamp, Circe Cullen, arelii por sus reviews y alertas. Si se me quedo alguien avisen ;)

Disclaimer-Los personajes son de TW no me pertenecen si no a Meyer.

Atención- ¡Chicas me estoy quedando sin personajes! ¿O eso pienso yo? Quiero decirles que solo sigo escribiendo estas estupideces por ustedes así que ustedes me dicen si quieren que siga.

Besos,Lena.

* * *

_**-Lucesita de mi vida al estillo Cullen-**_

Ay luce-sita de mi vida no me abandones por favor que si no se darán cuentan que soy un un meón.

Jessica me acosaba y yo escapa de ella para entrar al baño con mi oso de felpa.

Me escape al baño por pura coincidencia para cuando atrape a Bella me entro la diligencia.

Mike [:P El Meon.]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida donde estará el Mike que no le e contado lo de su novia secreta.

Aysh yo les cuento esa soy yo pero obvio que no le digo porque el moriría de la emoción.

Pero que les digo yo soy una diosa hasta a Edward Cullen me lo echo en la bolsa.

Jessica [Ay si como no. ¡Estas soñando alto!]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida guardarme mi secreto trabajo con el tipo de Barney por la Univ. y los impuestos.

Ya los cigarrillos se me acabaron no me sigan mirando que nadie se a enterado.

Angela [o.0 Bien Occ]

Ay luce-sita de mi vida Angela me mataría si ella supiera que sigo viendo muñequitos ninjas.

Y mi ultima obsesión ver Bob Esponja me comprare toda la serie con el dinero de nuestra boda.

Ben [Chiflado]

Luce-sita de mi vida Mike es un meón eso lo sabe todo el mundo obvio aquí en Forks.

Jessica mas loca no puede estar que siga soñando que ella es genial.

Angela obvio delira con tanta presión que deje los puros que para eso esta el alcohol.

Ben es retardado y eso es obvio yo me despido con mi gloriosa voz.

Lauren [consejera y cotilla.]

* * *

Reviews...XD


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias a kotydecullen, Allison Marie, christti, pixivanevamp... , Circe Cullen, arelii, crazyshit, Aglaia Callia y pinkskull95 por sus reviews y alertas. Si se me quedo alguien avisen. ;)_

_**Disclaimer-**Los personajes son de TW no me pertenecen si no a Meyer. La trama trama si es mía._

_**Aviso-**Quiero decirles que solo sigo escribiendo estas estupideces por ustedes así que ustedes me dicen si quieren que siga. ¿Vale? LOL._

_Besos... **Lena.**_

* * *

_**-Luce-sita de mi vida al estilo Cullen.-**_

Ay luce-sita de mi vida que Victoria me quiera mas por que si no lo hace no vera su ejercito nunca jamas.

Y que me quiera con mucha adoración por que si no lo veo un muñeco de budu a mano tendré yo.

**-Riley.-**

Ay luce-sita de mi vida... ¿porque soy tan grande? Para ser vampira parezco una elefante.

Tal vez seré exótica y con gracilidad pero yo quiero un enano para golpearlo y amarle de verdad.

**-Zafrina.-**

Ay luce-sita de mi vida mándame un nuevo yerno que te lo estoy pidiendo desde que lo quise disparar.

Yo no lo soporto y a Bella me quiere raptar que la cara de pedofilo J.r. la tiene ese patán.

**-Charlie.-**

Ay luce-sita de mi vida haz que caiga dinero que estos manganzones se creen que comen gracias.. al gobierno.

Y también manda la libreta de cupones como pa" cuarenta en vez de pa" siete glotones.

**-Billy.-**

Ay luce-sita de mi vida que mi hija se lleve a Edward que si ella no hace no hay quien me detenga.

El esta bien bueno re-quete bueno puede que sea mi yerno pero si mi hija no le llega...yo me lo llevo como el viento.

**-Renne.-**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

**.**


End file.
